Painkiller
by shirocchin
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, Todoroki Shouto adalah manusia biasa yang bisa terluka kapan saja. Dan Midoriya Izuku tak keberatan jika pemuda itu mau berbagi rasa sakit untuknya. [TodoDeku] Canon-setting


_Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini yha maav kalo sedikit spoiler chapter terbaru pas bagian papa enji terluka dan shouto terguncang(?) huehueheu jikalau shouto sedang tak stabil hatinya sudah pasti lari ke midoriya ya kan ya kan /iyain aja yang penting tododeku bersatu(?)_

 _Bingung nih tulisan mau ditaroh di genre apaan friendship agak nyerempet hvmv aja hurt ga kerasa dominan comfort hmm bingung juga aqu_

* * *

Dua buah cangkir berisi teh _chamomile_ hangat menguarkan aroma segar yang semerbak di dapur asrama Yuuei. Midoriya Izuku mengambi nampan berukuran sedang dari rak tempat piring di samping lemari pendingin. Meskipun ia bekerja dengan hati-hati, benaknya kacau setelah menonton tayangan di televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang Endeavor terluka parah dan nyaris tak berkutik saat menghadapi salah satu _villain_. Izuku berpikir keras, menduga-duga bahwa Aliansi Penjahat bergerak sudah sangat jauh dengan 'menguji' Nomu versi terbaru. All Might telah menanggalkan kostum pahlawan, setelah itu kandidat utama yang pantas menyandang titel pahlawan nomer satu adalah Endeavour, _pro hero_ bernama asli Todoroki Enji, yang tak lain adalah ayah Todoroki Shouto. Izuku tak sanggup melupakan ekspresi terkejut dan tak menyangka yang terlukis di wajah Shouto—padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu selalu berhasil menyimpan emosinya rapat-rapat. Kirishima Eijirou, Yaoyorozu Momo, Sero Hanta, dan beberapa kawan yang lain tak bisa berkata apapun ketika Shouto muncul di ruang televisi.

Izuku menghirup aroma teh, menyendok sedikit untuk memastikan apakah rasanya sudah pas. Yaomomo sempat mengajarinya cara meracik teh di waktu senggang. Gadis itu sungguh baik hati dan tidak pelit ilmu. Pemuda berambut hijau tersebut sedang menimbang apakah ia harus mendatangi kamar Shouto. Sejenak ia merasa bimbang. Shouto pasti sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Izuku masih ingat bagaimana pemuda berambut merah dan putih mengajaknya ke sebuah lorong sepi saat festival olahraga dan menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang gelap di hadapannya. Bagi Izuku, hal itu cukup mengejutkan karena selama ini Shouto selalu diam—seperti tidak tertarik berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Dalam hati, Izuku merasa lega karena saat itu Shouto mau berbagi kisah dengannya.

"Mungkin kuberikan pada Uraraka- _san_ atau Kirishima- _kun_ saja teh satunya.." Izuku berpikir sembari memandangi dua cangkir teh di atas nampan. Sejujurnya, Izuku ingin menghibur pemuda pemilik _quirk_ ganda, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghapus luka.

Suara langkah kaki disusul pintu kulkas yang terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Izuku tersentak. Sekejap ia menoleh. Todoroki Shouto—dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan ekpresi lelah tengah mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin. Pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Izuku gelagapan.

"A-aku... b-bagaimana keadaanmu, Todoroki- _kun_?" Izuku pasti bodoh karena telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia hanya terkejut karena tak mempersiapkan diri. Bukankah sejak awal niatnya adalah menemui Shouto dan berbagi kehangatan teh _chamomile_ serta sedikit perbincangan untuk meringankan beban pemuda itu?

"Aku—baik-baik saja." Shouto selalu menjawab datar, tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Aku turut berduka—"

" _Kuso oyaji_ belum mati! Dia tidak akan mati." Tanpa sadar Shouto berteriak. Izuku terkejut dan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah. Detik berikutnya, Shouto menyadari kekeliruannya. Ia tak bermaksud membentak Izuku.

"Maaf, Midoriya. Aku.. hanya sedikit lelah. Aku tak bermaksud berteriak padamu." Shouto memegangi keningnya, merapikan poninya yang menjuntai.

Izuku paham. Perasaan Shouto pasti terguncang.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Todoroki- _kun_ mau berbagi sedikit cerita padaku, seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Ingat? A-aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa banyak membantu—d-dan sepertinya Todoroki- _kun_ sedang ingin sendiri, kalau tidak mau juga aku tidak memaksa. Mungkin sebaiknya Todoroki- _kun_ istirahat saja. Esok pagi pasti terasa lebih baik."

Pandangan Shouto beralih pada dua cangkir yang sepertinya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik dan hati-hati oleh Izuku. Sejak awal, pemuda dengan pipi berbintik pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk menemui dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Suara berat Shouto terdengar lirih dan Izuku menyadari ada nada sedih dalam kalimat barusan. "Ayo ke kamarku, Midoriya."

Izuku lega mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sekuat apapun Todoroki Shouto dan _quirk_ spesial-nya, pemuda itu masih remaja biasa yang bisa terluka kapan saja. Izuku membawa nampan dengan hati-hati, berjalan di belakang Shouto. Memandang punggung lebar di depannya, Izuku menerka-nerka, seberapa besar beban yang dipikul anak bungsu Todoroki Enji? Mereka saling diam sepanjang melewati koridor hingga tubuh keduanya lenyap perlahan di balik pintu.

...

"Yaoyorozu- _san_ mengajariku cara meracik teh.. a-aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya enak. Kemampuanku masih di bawah Yaoyorozu- _san_ , jadi kalau tidak enak maafkan aku." Izuku tertawa gugup saat Shouto mengambil satu cangkir dari nampan. Shouto menghirup aroma chamomile yang begitu menenangkan. Kemudian meminumnya perlahan. Izuku harap-harap cemas. Mungkin sebentar lagi Shouto akan menyemburkan tehnya karena rasanya aneh. Namun, di luar dugaan pemuda tampan itu terus meneguk hingga tak terasa isinya tinggal separuh.

"Enak."

Komentar singkat dari Shouto membuat Izuku berbunga-bunga. Syukurlah, Izuku membatin lega.

"Teman-teman yang lain sangat mengkhawatirkan Todoroki- _kun_. Mereka titip salam padamu." Izuku meletakkan cangkir miliknya. Iris heterokrom milik Shouto mampu menangkap garis-garis kekhawatiran pada wajah Izuku. Tanpa sadar, Shouto tersenyum tipis. Izuku sudah berkorban terlalu banyak. Untuk dirinya, untuk orang lain. Apa yang tidak bisa pemuda itu tidak lakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang lain? Shouto yakin anak itu akan berada di garis depan soal mempertaruhkan nyawa. _Seperti All Might_. Seperti idolanya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit—terguncang. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat penjahat yang bisa menumbangkan _kuso oyaji_."

Izuku mengangguk. " _Hmm_. Endeavour- _san_ memang hebat. Pada akhirnya dia akan menang. Percayalah padaku.. dan percayalah padanya. Dia kan ayahmu bagaimanapun juga."

Shouto menunduk, memandang lantai beralaskan tatami di bawahnya. _Dia kan ayahmu_. Shouto pernah bersumpah tidak akan mengakui pria yang telah menyakiti ibu dan dirinya sebagai sosok ayah. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kalau ayah Midoriya bagaimana?" Shouto melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu mengusik benaknya. Izuku kemudian tertawa kecil karena ingat obrolan di lorong sepi saat Shouto memiliki prasangka bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap All Might.

"Ayahku ya.. _umm_ , aku hanya pernah melihat wajah beliau sekali. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Mungkin saat aku masih bayi. Tapi bayi kan tak bisa mengingat apapun." Izuku meringis. Ia hanya melihat sosok sang ayah dalam cetakan foto. Itu pun saat beliau masih begitu muda, mungkin saat awal-awal pernikahan dengan ibunya. Setelah itu, tak ada satu pun foto terbaru yang mengisi lembar-lembar kosong dalam album.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah berkomunikasi.. lewat surat atau telepon?"

Izuku menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. M-mungkin ayahku pernah menelepon ibu sesekali tapi ibuku tidak pernah memberikan teleponnya padaku. Kupikir, ayahku membenciku."

Mereka berada di posisi yang saling bertolak belakang. Shouto jelas membenci ayahnya atas perlakuan semena-mena pria itu. Bayangan bahwa ayah Izuku membenci Izuku.. adakah orang tua yang membenci anaknya sendiri? Shouto berpikir, bagaimana jika Endeavour membencinya. Hubungan saling membenci antara ayah dan anak terdengar sedikit mengerikan.

"Apa selama ini beliau tidak pernah pulang? Kalau pun bekerja di luar negeri, setidaknya ayahmu bisa pulang ke Jepang saat Tahun Baru, atau Natal."

Izuku menggeleng lagi. Shouto memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi Izuku.

"Waktu kecil aku juga mengidolakan Endeavour- _san_ , lho. Yah, meski aku menempatkannya di nomer dua sih. M-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan ayahmu. Itu dulu sekali. Endeavour- _san_ sangat keren dengan api yang membungkus tubuh besarnya." Izuku kembali bersemangat.

"Aku hanya mengidolakan All Might."

Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Shouto membuat Izuku terdiam. "Y-yah, semua anak kecil tentu menyukai All Might." Teh dalam cangkir mulai mendingin, namun aroma semerbaknya masih tertinggal. Cocok sekali diminum dalam suasana kamar tradisional Shouto yang didesain khas Jepang.

"Ayahku punya _quirk_ napas api." Izuku mulai bercerita. "Hanya ingin memberitahu agar Todoroki- _kun_ tidak menganggapku sebagai anak haram All Might, hehe."

Shouto sedikit terkejut melihat kenyataan bahwa _quirk_ milik Izuku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan napas api.

"Midoriya bisa menyemburkan api lewat mulut?" Shouto bertanya penasaran. Ia sungguh ingin tahu.

"T-tentu saja tidak—maksudku, aku tidak mewarisi _quirk_ milik ayahku. Kelainan genetika, dokter menyebutnya begitu." Izuku sama sekali belum siap menceritakan setiap detil mulai dari bahwa sesungguhnya ia hanyalah sosok _quirkless_ dan All Might mewariskan One For All padanya. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh mengetahui rahasianya selain Kacchan—Bakugou Katsuki yang memiliki mata jeli.

Tidak ada banyak yang bisa diceritakan dari masa kecil Shouto, sebagian besar Izuku pernah mendengarnya. Izuku yakin tak ada seorang pun teman sekelasnya yang mengetahui rahasia kelam calon pahlawan terkuat Yuuei. Ketika Izuku bertanya apakah ada sedikit saja kenangan indah dan menyenangkan bersama Endeavour, Shouto hanya menggeleng pelan. Pemuda itu berkata, ayahnya datang ke acara lulusan sekolah dasar bersama ibunya. Tapi itu bukan kenangan berharga. Shouto jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama saudara-saudaranya, sekalipun Shouto kecil sangat menginginkannya.

"Menurutku, Todoroki- _kun_ sangat beruntung karena memiliki ayah seperti Endeavour. Yah, meskipun aku sempat tidak menyukainya saat kami bertemu pertama kali di koridor menuju tempat pertarungan. Kalau dilihat dari dekat memang menyeramkan. Tapi, kupikir seperti itulah watak ayahmu. Keras dan ambisius. Sifat ayah kan berbeda satu sama lain. Perbuatannya di masa lalu mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi Todoroki- _kun_ bisa menikmati hasil latihan keras bersama beliau untuk sekarang. Todoroki- _kun_ sangat kuat."

Kedua sudut bibir Izuku tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang mengembang. Perasaan Shouto mulai menghangat.

"Todoroki- _kun_ harus melihat dari sisi yang lain. Masih bagus ada sosok ayah yang mau melatihmu mati-matian. Memperhatikan perkembangan _quirk_ -mu. Menganalisis berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terjadi pada tubuhmu karena harus menanggung dua _quirk_ dalam satu tubuh. Sejujurnya, yah.. aku sedikit iri padamu karena ayahku tak pernah ada di sampingku. Mengajariku banyak hal. Bagiku, Todoroki- _kun_ yang sekarang sudah berubah. Lebih hangat dan terbuka. M-maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Aku cerewet, ya? Hehe." Izuku memaksakan tawa sumbang untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Midoriya juga kuat. Aku senang bisa bertarung denganmu saat di festival."

Pandangan Shouto melembut. Ia merasa separuh beban yang mengendap di dasar hatinya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Timbul keinginan dalam diri Shouto untuk menahan Izuku lebih lama. Tidak harus terus bicara, duduk diam bersandar di tepi ranjang sambil memandang langit-langit kamar saja terdengar bagus.

"Tidurlah di sini, bersamaku." Shouto berbisik lirih. Untuk sekarang ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun selain Izuku.

"A-APA?!" Izuku kaget dan nyaris terjengkang dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidur bersamaku. Aku masih ingin mengobrol bersama Midoriya."

Detik itu Izuku sadar bahwa tidur bersama yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu bermakna sesungguhnya bukan bermakna yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, mengapa Izuku bisa paham tentang _arti lain_ tidur bersama? _Hmm_ , mencurigakan.

"Ya, aku di sini. Akan akan menemani Todoroki- _kun_ sampai terlelap."

Shouto menggeser nampan berisi dua cangkir kosong. Izuku bertanya-tanya mengapa Shouto menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ketika Shouto merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Izuku, Izuku tanpa sadar hampir menjerit namun urung karena pemuda itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Nyaman." Shouto menggumam seperti anak kecil. Izuku tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan kepala berbungkus helaian merah dan putih menempel erat pada pahanya.

Shouto seolah terbuai dengan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Izuku. Pemuda itu perlahan memejamkan mata.

" _Oyasumi_."

Izuku berbisik sembari merapikan helaian dua warna yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah tampan Shouto.


End file.
